Talk:We Wish You a Kikiwaka Christmas/@comment-7180588-20161230221042/@comment-7180588-20161231152007
Chase McFly =BUNK'D Luck Whenever= *Bionicforce =Private Messages= *Bionicforce *Welcome to the BUNK'D Luck Whenever Wiki chat *8:53Chase McFlyHey *8:54BionicforceHey! *8:54Chase McFlyReady to resume? *Meanwhile... *8:55BionicforceYeah, I'm ready. *8:56Chase McFlyCyd and Naldo go to the cafeteria *They see Gabe, Teddy, Xander, Ravi, Zuri, Barry, and Lou. No sign of Emma or Shelby *8:56BionicforceCyd: Where's Emma and Shelby? *8:57Chase McFlyRavi: It's a secet... **Secret *8:57BionicforceCyd: Why?! *8:57Chase McFlyRavi: It just is... *8:57BionicforceCyd: Mevermind it's fine. **Nevermind *8:57Chase McFlyOkay, fine, it's your Christmas gift *Zuri: Ravi! Can I see you outside? *8:58Bionicforce(Cyd walks off to find Emma and Shelby) *8:58Chase McFlyEmma: Hi, Shelby *8:59BionicforceShelby: Hey, Emma. *8:59Chase McFlyWhy are you at the Phone Lounge? *9:00Bionicforce(Chaz, who's saying that ^^) *9:00Chase McFly(Emma) *9:01BionicforceShelby: Why are you at the phone lounge, too *9:02Chase McFlyEmma: To call Cyd's parents so they can arrive here and make Cyd happy *9:02BionicforceEmma: Uh, calling, uh uh uh, my parents. *Shelby: Hey, that's what I'm doing! I thought of it first *9:03Chase McFlyEmma: Well, how about we do it together over Skype? *9:04BionicforceSure. *9:04Chase McFlyLet's open it up *9:04BionicforceKay *9:04Chase McFlySkyping Ed Ripley... *9:05Bionicforce(He answers *( ) *9:05Chase McFlyEd: Hello, is that you, Shelby? *Where's Cyd? *Who's that? *You know it's Christmas Eve! *9:07BionicforceCan you and Mrs. Ripley come to Camp Kikiwaka to surprise Cyd for Christmas? *9:07Chase McFlyCertainly! *9:07BionicforceGreat, thanks! *9:07Chase McFlyWe can get inside a huge box, and she'll be so excited *9:07Bionicforce(2 hours go by, and they arrive) *Mrs Ripley; Shelby, hi! *9:08Chase McFlyCyd's mom: Hello Shelby. Nice camp you got here. Where will we wait for Cyd? *9:09BionicforceWe are going to put you 2 in a gift box and Cyd will open it in a few minutes. Okay? *9:09Chase McFlyOkay *9:09Bionicforce(Cyd arrives in the room) *9:10Chase McFlyCyd: Shelbs, did you get me a gift? *9:10BionicforceYeah me, and Emma did *9:11Chase McFlyCool *I'll open it *9:11BionicforceOMG! It's my parents! *9:11Chase McFlyHi, Cyd! *9:12BionicforceHey, mom and dad!! *9:12Chase McFlyHow you've grown in the past three years! *Want to get some ice cream? *9:12BionicforceWe aren't allowed ice cream, it's camp... *Oh, lol/ *9:13Chase McFlyGladys: Anything to get you kids out of here, I'd love for you to go get ice cream at the parlor down the road from Kikwaka *So I can have a peaceful morning *9:14BionicforceKK, t-hanks! *9:14Chase McFlyGladys: Do you expect a you're welcome? *I won't give you one *9:14BionicforceNo, xD. *9:14Chase McFlyGladys exits *Ravi: Can we come too? *9:15Bionicforce(It's not Xmas Morning) **now *9:15Chase McFly(Ok) *Shelby: So Cyd? Is this an awesome Christmas? *9:16BionicforceSanta Claus Came!! *9:17Chase McFlyYes he did! *Let's see the gifts *Barry: I got a new time-laser *That's funny *9:17BionicforceGriff: I got nothing. *9:17Chase McFlyThw writing on this card looks like Shelby's *Gabe: I got a avideo game *Ravi: Anothe rlizard? *Teddy: Maybe he forgot you were here, Griff *9:18BionicforceGladys: Did you guys get everyting you wanted? *9:19Chase McFlyCyd: I have evrything! Isn't that right guys? *9:19BionicforceYeah *(Episodes Ends) *9:19Chase McFly(clap) *9:19Bionicforce *9:19Chase McFlyWhat's so funny? *Chase McFlyHey *8:54BionicforceHey! *8:54Chase McFlyReady to resume? *Meanwhile... *8:55BionicforceYeah, I'm ready. *8:56Chase McFlyCyd and Naldo go to the cafeteria *They see Gabe, Teddy, Xander, Ravi, Zuri, Barry, and Lou. No sign of Emma or Shelby *8:56BionicforceCyd: Where's Emma and Shelby? *8:57Chase McFlyRavi: It's a secet... **Secret *8:57BionicforceCyd: Why?! *8:57Chase McFlyRavi: It just is... *8:57BionicforceCyd: Mevermind it's fine. **Nevermind *8:57Chase McFlyOkay, fine, it's your Christmas gift *Zuri: Ravi! Can I see you outside? *8:58Bionicforce(Cyd walks off to find Emma and Shelby) *8:58Chase McFlyEmma: Hi, Shelby *8:59BionicforceShelby: Hey, Emma. *8:59Chase McFlyWhy are you at the Phone Lounge? *9:00Bionicforce(Chaz, who's saying that ^^) *9:00Chase McFly(Emma) *9:01BionicforceShelby: Why are you at the phone lounge, too *9:02Chase McFlyEmma: To call Cyd's parents so they can arrive here and make Cyd happy *9:02BionicforceEmma: Uh, calling, uh uh uh, my parents. *Shelby: Hey, that's what I'm doing! I thought of it first *9:03Chase McFlyEmma: Well, how about we do it together over Skype? *9:04BionicforceSure. *9:04Chase McFlyLet's open it up *9:04BionicforceKay *9:04Chase McFlySkyping Ed Ripley... *9:05Bionicforce(He answers *( ) *9:05Chase McFlyEd: Hello, is that you, Shelby? *Where's Cyd? *Who's that? *You know it's Christmas Eve! *9:07BionicforceCan you and Mrs. Ripley come to Camp Kikiwaka to surprise Cyd for Christmas? *9:07Chase McFlyCertainly! *9:07BionicforceGreat, thanks! *9:07Chase McFlyWe can get inside a huge box, and she'll be so excited *9:07Bionicforce(2 hours go by, and they arrive) *Mrs Ripley; Shelby, hi! *9:08Chase McFlyCyd's mom: Hello Shelby. Nice camp you got here. Where will we wait for Cyd? *9:09BionicforceWe are going to put you 2 in a gift box and Cyd will open it in a few minutes. Okay? *9:09Chase McFlyOkay *9:09Bionicforce(Cyd arrives in the room) *9:10Chase McFlyCyd: Shelbs, did you get me a gift? *9:10BionicforceYeah me, and Emma did *9:11Chase McFlyCool *I'll open it *9:11BionicforceOMG! It's my parents! *9:11Chase McFlyHi, Cyd! *9:12BionicforceHey, mom and dad!! *9:12Chase McFlyHow you've grown in the past three years! *Want to get some ice cream? *9:12BionicforceWe aren't allowed ice cream, it's camp... *Oh, lol/ *9:13Chase McFlyGladys: Anything to get you kids out of here, I'd love for you to go get ice cream at the parlor down the road from Kikwaka *So I can have a peaceful morning *9:14BionicforceKK, t-hanks! *9:14Chase McFlyGladys: Do you expect a you're welcome? *I won't give you one *9:14BionicforceNo, xD. *9:14Chase McFlyGladys exits *Ravi: Can we come too? *9:15Bionicforce(It's not Xmas Morning) **now *9:15Chase McFly(Ok) *Shelby: So Cyd? Is this an awesome Christmas? *9:16BionicforceSanta Claus Came!! *9:17Chase McFlyYes he did! *Let's see the gifts *Barry: I got a new time-laser *That's funny *9:17BionicforceGriff: I got nothing. *9:17Chase McFlyThw writing on this card looks like Shelby's *Gabe: I got a avideo game *Ravi: Anothe rlizard? *Teddy: Maybe he forgot you were here, Griff *9:18BionicforceGladys: Did you guys get everyting you wanted? *9:19Chase McFlyCyd: I have evrything! Isn't that right guys? *9:19BionicforceYeah *(Episodes Ends) *9:19Chase McFly(clap) *9:19Bionicforce *9:19Chase McFlyWhat's so funny?